wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/17
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu Co się działo w Kilimandżoro w ciągu ośmiu miesięcy tego pamiętnego roku. Kraj Wamasai leży w części wschodniej Afryki środkowej, pomiędzy wybrzeżem Zangwebaru i okolicami wielkich jezior, między któremi Viktorya-Nyanza i Tanganyjka tworzą tyleż mórz wewnętrznych. Jeśli kraj ten jest w części znany, to z tego powodu, że był zwiedzany przez anglika Johnstona i niemca doktora Mayera. Ta kraina górzysta znajduje się pod władzą sułtana Bali-Bali, którego poddani są w liczbie od trzydziestu do czterdziestu tysięcy murzynów. O trzy stopnie poniżej równika rozciąga się łańcuch gór Kilimandżoro, którego najwyższe wierzchołki, między innemi szczyt Kibo, wznoszą się do wysokości 5,704 metrów. Ten imponujący kolos króluje na południu północy i wschodzie nad obszernemi i żyznemi dolinami Wamasai, kierując się w stronę Wiktorya-Nyanza nawskróś krajów Mazambiku. O kilka mil poniżej pierwszych szczytów Kilimandżoro wznosi się miasteczko Kisongo, zwyczajna rezydencya sułtana. Ta stolica, powiedziawszy prawdę, jest tylko dużą wsią. Zamieszkana jest przez ludność bardzo inteligentną, rozwiniętą, która umie pracować na równi z niewolnikami, ujęta w żelazne karby despotycznej władzy sułtana Bali-Bali. Sułtan ten uchodzi z wszelką słusznością za jednego ze znakomitszych władców tych ludów środkowej Afryki, które usiłują wydostać się z pod wpływu, a raczej z pod panowania Anglii. Do Kisongo zatem prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl, w towarzystwie dziesięciu pomocników oddanych im całkowicie, przybyli w pierwszych dniach miesiąca stycznia bieżącego roku. Opuszczając Stany Zjednoczone, o czem wiedzieli tylko mistres Evangelina Scorbitt i J. T. Maston odpłynęli z Nowego-Yorku ku przylądkowi Dobrej-Nadziei, zkąd znowu statek przeniósł ich do Zanzibaru, na wyspę tegoż nazwiska. Ztamtąd czółno, wynajęte w tajemnicy, zawiozło ich do portu Mombas na wybrzeżu afrykańskiem, po drugiej stronie kanału. Eskorta, wysłana przez sułtana, czekała na nich w porcie i po uciążliwej podróży stumilowej, odbytej przez tę okropną okolicę, zarośniętą lasami, poprzecinaną strumieniami, zdradzieckiemi trzęsawiskami, dostali się nareszcie do rezydencyi królewskiej. Oznajomiwszy się z rezultatem obliczeń Mastona, prezes Barbicane wszedł w stosunki z sułtanem Bali-Bali za pośrednictwem pewnego podróżnika szwedzkiego, który spędził lat kilka w tej części Afryki. Zagorzały zwolennik prezesa Barbicane od czasu jego pamiętnej na księżyc wyprawy, której rozgłos doszedł nawet do tych oddalonych krain, sułtan powziął gorącą sympatyę do śmiałego Yankesa. – Nie mówiąc, w jakim to czyni celu, Impey Barbicane otrzymał z łatwością od władcy Wamasai upoważnienie do prowadzenia bardzo ważnych robót u południowego podnóża gór Kilimandżoro. Za dość znaczną sumę, wynoszącą trzykroć sto tysięcy dolarów, Bali-Bali podjął się dostarczyć rąk do pracy, ile ich tylko będzie potrzeba. Prócz tego upoważniał go do rozporządzenia, jak mu się będzie podobało, łańcuchem Kilimandżoro. Mógł tedy Barbicane robić, co mu kaprys doradzi z Kilimandżoro, ogolić go jeśli będzie miał chęć potemu, zabrać z sobą, jeśli możność pozwoli. Skutkiem zobowiązań bardzo poważnych, w których sułtan miał także swoje wyrachowanie, North Polar Practical Association stawało się właścicielem tej afrykańskiej góry tak, jak niedawno zostało posiadaczem ziem podbiegunowych. Przyjęcie, jakiego doznali prezes Barbicane i jego towarzysz w Kisongo, było nader przyjazne. Bali-Bali uczuwał podziw graniczący z uwielbieniem dla tych dwóch znamienitych podróżników, którzy się puścili w przestrzeń, by dosięgnąć stref podksiężycowych. Prócz tego doznawał nadzwyczajnej sympatyi dla twórców tajemniczych prac, które wykonywały się w jego państwie. To też zapewnił amerykanom najściślejszą tajemnicę – tak ze swej, jak ze strony swych poddanych, których współdział i pomoc wszelaka została im zapewniona. Ani jeden z murzynów, pracujących przy warsztatach, nie miał prawa ani na jeden dzień oddalić się od nich pod karą najwyrafinowańszych męczarni. Oto jakim sposobem operacya została otoczona tajemnicą, której najdowcipniejsi agenci Ameryki i Europy nie mogli przeniknąć. Że zaś sekret ten został pod koniec odkryty, stało się to skutkiem tego, że sułtan osłabł cokolwiek w swej surowości, a przytem gaduły i zdrajcy znajdą się wszędzie, nawet wśród murzynów. Tym to sposobem Ryszard W. Trust, konsul Zanzibaru, zwietrzył, co się działo pod Kilimandżoro. Ale ponieważ to już był 13 Września, niepodobnem było, z powodu braku czasu, zatrzymać Barbicane’a w spełnieniu jego złowrogich zamiarów. A teraz stawmy sobie pytanie, dlaczego to Wamasai zostało obrane przez Barbicane and Co za widownię jego operacyi? Naprzód dlatego, że dogadzało mu samo położenie kraju, leżącego w tej części mało znanej Afryki i w oddaleniu od okolic zazwyczaj zwiedzanych przez podróżników. Potem sam kolos Kilimandżoro przedstawił mu rękojmię trwałości i łatwości oryentowania się przy wykonaniu dzieła. Zresztą na powierzchni gruntu znajdowały się materyały pierwotne, których właśnie Barbicane potrzebował, a znajdowały się one w warunkach uprzystępniających ich eksploatowanie. Właśnie na kilka miesięcy przed opuszczeniem Stanów Zjednoczonych, prezes Barbicane dowiedział się od owego podróżnika szwedzkiego, że u stóp łańcucha Kilimandżoro żelazo i siarka znajdowały się w obfitości i to pod sama powierzchnią gruntu. Nie trzeba było zakładać kopalni, ani szukać pokładów o kilka tysięcy stóp pod skorupą ziemną. Schylić się tylko trzeba było, by zbierać żelazo i węgiel, i to w ilościach znacznych, przewyższających wydatki przewidziane w kosztorysie. Prócz tego znajdowały się nieopodal góry ogromne pokłady saletrzanu sody i pirytu żelaza, potrzebne do fabrykowania meli-melonitu. Tak więc prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl nie przywieźli z sobą żadnego personelu, prócz dziesięciu pomocników, których byli najzupełniej pewni. Ci mieli kierować robotami dziesięciu tysięcy murzynów, oddanych im do rozporządzenia przez Bali-Bali, i na nich to przypadało zadanie sfabrykowania potwornego działa i niemniej potwornego pocisku. W dwa tygodnie po przybyciu prezesa Barbicane i jego towarzysza do Wamasai, trzy wielkie warsztaty były ustawione u południowego podnóża Kilimandżoro, jeden do odlewu armaty, drugi do odlewu pocisku, trzeci do wyrobienia meli-melonitu. Ale jakim sposobem prezes Barbicane rozwiązał problemat odlania działa tak kolosalnych rozmiarów? Zobaczycie to i zrozumiecie zarazem, że ostatnia deska ratunku, istniejąca w trudności stworzenia podobnej machiny, wymykała się z rąk nieszczęśliwych mieszkańców obu półkul. Bo też wistocie odlać armatę, równającą się objętością milion razy powiększonej armaty dwudziestosiedmio kilometrowej, byłoby pracą nad siły człowieka. I tak już trudno bardzo robić działo o czterdziestu dwóch centymetrach, które rzuca pociski o siedmiuset ośmdziesięciu kilos z siłą dwustu siedmdziesięciu czterech kilogramów prochu. To też Barbicane i Nicholl nie myśleli o odlaniu podobnej armaty. To, co zrobić chcieli, nie było żadnem działem, ani nawet moździerzem, lecz poprostu galeryą wydrążoną w twardym kolosie Kilimandżoro, lub prędzej jeszcze otworem kopalni. Oczywiście ten otwór kopalni, ten jak gdyby podkop, mógł śmiało zastąpić działo odlane z kruszcu, ową Kolumbiadę olbrzymią, której odtworzenie byłoby równie kosztownem jak trudnem, i której trzebaby nadać grubość nieprawdopodobną, chcąc zabezpieczyć od pęknięcia. Barbicane and Co nie marzyli nawet nigdy o innem dziale, a jeśli zeszyt J. T. Mastona mówił o armacie, to dlatego, że armata dwudziestosiedmio kil. wzięta była za podstawę jego obliczeń. Skutkiem tego miejsce zostało naprzód obrane na wysokości stu stóp na odwrotnej południowej stronie łańcucha, u stóp którego roztaczają się płaszczyzny w dal niezmierzoną. Nic tu nie mogło stanąć na przeszkodzie pociskowi, gdy się wzniesie w krainy nadpowietrzne z armatniego kanału, prześwidrowanego we wnętrzu Kilimandżoro. Z największą dokładnością i ciężkim mozołem wydrążono ową galeryę. Ale urządzenie świdrów łatwo przyszło prezesowi Barbicane, gdyż są to względnie machiny proste i nie trudno było wprowadzić je w ruch zapomocą powietrza ścieśnionego gwałtownym spadkiem wód w górach. Następnie dziury, wywiercone temi narzędziami, zostały napakowane meli-melonitem. Ten potężny materyał wybuchowy mógł z łatwością rozsadzić skałę, która nadto musiała wytrzymać straszliwe ciśnienie gazu. Lecz wielkość i grubość góry Kilimandżoro zabezpieczały od wszelkiego uszkodzenia i pęknięcia wewnętrznego. Otóż tedy tysiące robotników, dozorowanych przez owych dziesięciu majstrów, którzy ze swej strony znajdowali się pod gienialnem kierownictwem prezesa Barbicane, zabrało się z taką gorliwością i zrozumieniem do rzeczy, że dzieło zostało pomyślnie w niespełna sześć miesięcy ukończone. Galerya liczyła dwadzieścia siedm metrów średnicy, na sześćset metrów głębokości. Ponieważ wiele na tem zależało, by pocisk mógł się prześlizgnąć po ścianie zupełnie gładkiej, nie tracąc ani odrobiny gazu wytworzonego, zatem wnętrze galeryi zostało osłonione rodzajem futerału, odlanego z metalu doskonale ogładzonego. Jest to świętą prawdą, że praca ta miała bez porównania większe znaczenie, jak odtworzenie sławnej Kolumbiady z Moon-City, która wysłała swój pocisk z ałuminium w podróż naokoło księżyca. Ale czy jest co niemożliwego dla inżynierów dziewiętnastego stulecia? Podczas gdy owo świdrowanie dokonywało się we wnętrzu Kilimandżoro, robotnicy nie próżnowali przy drugim warsztacie. Jednocześnie z budowaniem metalowej skorupy zajmowano się przyrządzaniem ogromnego pocisku. Robota polegała tu na wyrobieniu z odlewu masy walcowato-stożkowej, ważącej sto ośmdziesiąt milionów kilogramów, czyli sto ośmdziesiąt tysięcy tonn. Łatwo pojąć, że nikt nie marzył o odlaniu tego pocisku z jednej bryły. Miano go wyrabiać masami po tysiąc tonn każda, potem układać je jedną po drugiej u otworu galeryi obok miejsca. gdzie przedtem złożony został meli-melonit. Spojone szczelnie jedne z drugiemi, odłamy te utworzyłyby ścisłą masę, która w danej chwili miała się prześlizgnąć po wewnętrznych ściankach rury. Koniecznością zatem okazało się przynieść do drugiego warsztatu około czterystu tysięcy tonn rudy, siedmdziesiąt tysięcy tonn wapiennego kamienia i czterysta tysięcy tonn siarki tłustej, którą przedtem przekształcono na ogniu w dwieście ośmdziesiąt tysięcy tonn węgla ziemnego, oczyszczonego z cząstek gazowych. Ponieważ pokłady znajdowały się w pobliżu łańcucha Kilimandżoro, należało tylko zwozić je. Co zaś do budowy wielkich pieców do topienia rudy, tu zachodziła może największa trudność. Wszelako w przeciągu miesiąca dziesięć wielkich pieców wysokości trzydziestu metrów mogło funkcyonować i wyprodukować każdy z osobna po sto ośmdziesiąt tonn dziennie. Stanowiło to tysiąc ośmset tonn na dobę, sto ośmdziesiąt tysięcy po stu dniach pracy. W trzecim warsztacie, urządzonym do wyrabiania meli-melonitu, robota szła łatwo i prędko i w takiej tajemnicy, że dotąd skład tej rozsadzającej materyi nie został stanowczo określony. Wszystko szło podług życzenia. Nie prowadzonoby robót z większem powodzeniem w hutach Creusot, Cail, Indret, Seyne, Birkenhead, Woolwich lub Cockerill. Można wyobrazić sobie, jak sułtan tem wszystkiem był zachwycony. Śledził prowadzone roboty z niezmordowaną gorliwością. Łatwo pojąć, że obecność jego groźnego majestatu była potężnym bodźcem dla pracowitości i wytrwałości wiernych poddanych. Niekiedy, gdy Boli-Boli spytał, w jakim celu robiło się to wszystko: – Idzie tu o działo, które ma zmienić postać świata – odpowiadał Barbicane. – Działo, które unieśmiertelni imię sułtana Boli-Boli pomiędzy wszystkimi królami Afryki wschodniej – dodawał kapitan Nicholl. Władcę Wamasai dreszcz dumy opanowywał na te słowa. W dniu 29 sierpnia prace zupełnie ukończono. Galerya, przewiercona podług przepisanej wielkości i wygładzona starannie wewnątrz, miała sześćset metrów długości. W głębi nagromadzone były dwa tysiące tonn meli-melonitu w pobliżu pudła z innym materyałem palnym. Następnie osadzony był pocisk długości pięćuset metrów. Odtrąciwszy miejsce zajmowane przez proch i pocisk, pozostawało mu jeszcze czterysta dziewięćdziesiąt dwa metry do przebiegnięcia aż do otworu, co mu zapewniało pożądany skutek pchnięcia wytworzonego rozlaniem się gazu. Teraz nastręczało się jedno pytanie, tyczące się tylko balistyki: czy pocisk nie zboczy z drogi sobie nakreślonej obliczeniami J. T. Mastona? Bynajmniej. Obliczenia były nieomylne. Wskazywały one, w jakiej mierze pocisk miał zboczyć w stronę wschodnią od południka Kilimandżoro, na zasadzie obrotu ziemi na jej osi, i jaki będzie kształt linii krzywej, którą pocisk zakreśli na zasadzie swego pędu niesłychanie szybkiego? Drugie pytanie: Czy pocisk będzie widzialny w czasie swego przebiegu? Nie, gdyż przy wyjściu z galeryi, pogrążonego w cieniu ziemi, nie będzie można dostrzedz. Skoro wejdzie w strefy świata małością swej objętości ujdzie najsilniejszemu wzrokowi, najmocniejszym szkłom, a skoro się wydobędzie z więzów przyciągania ziemi, zacznie stale wirować około słońca. Zaiste, prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl mogli być dumni z doprowadzonego do końca wspaniałego dzieła! I dlaczegóż J. T. Maston nie był tam, by podziwiać doskonałe wykonanie prac, tak godnie odpowiadające ścisłości obliczeń, które je natchnęły?… A nadewszystko dlaczego będzie on tak daleko w chwili, gdy ten wystrzał przerażający rozlegnie się aż w najdalszych kresach Afryki? Wspominając go, dwaj koledzy Mastona ani domyślali się, że sekretarz Klubu strzeleckiego, porwany ręką przemocy z Balistic-Cottage, musiał uchodzić z więzienia w Baltimore, kryć się jak zbrodniarz, by ocalić swe drogocenne istnienie. Nie wiedzieli, do jakiego stopnia opinia publiczna była podniecona przeciw inżynierom North Polar Practical Association. Nie wiedzieli, że zostaliby pomordowani, rozszarpani, upieczeni na wolnym ogniu, gdyby zdołano ich uchwycić. To szczęściem dla nich wielkiem było, że w chwili dania wystrzału mieli nadzieję usłyszeć tylko krzyki zapału ludu Afryki wschodniej! – Nakoniec! – wyrzekł kapitan Nicholl do prezesa Barbicane, gdy wieczorem w dniu 22 Września obaj nadęci straszną dumą oglądali ukończone dzieło. – Tak!… nakoniec!… uf! – wyrzekł Impey Barbicane, wydając westchnienie ulgi. – A gdyby trzeba było rozpocząć to wszystko nanowo? – Więc cóż?… Rozpoczęlibyśmy! – Co za szczęście – mówił kapitan Nicholl, – że mieliśmy do rozporządzenia ten przedziwny meli-melonit!… – Który już sam przez się może ci zapewnić nieśmiertelność, kapitanie! – Bez wątpienia, prezesie Barbicane – odrzekł, opuszczając skromnie oczy, kapitan Nicholl. – Ale czy wiesz, ile galeryi trzebaby było wydrążyć we wnętrznościach Kilimandżoro, by otrzymać ten sam rezultat, gdybyśmy mieli w posiadaniu tylko strzelniczą bawełnę, podobną do tej, zapomocą której posłaliśmy pocisk na księżyc? – Ileż więc? – Sto ośmdziesiąt. – Więc cóż! wykopalibyśmy je, kapitanie! – I sto ośmdziesiąt pocisków o stu ośmdziesięciu tysiącach tonn każdy! – Wytopilibyśmy je, Nichollu! I powiedzcie, czy podobna trafić do rozumu ludzi podobnego kalibru? Ale czy jest rzecz, do której byliby niezdolni ludzie, którzy odbyli podróż naokoło księżyca? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tego samego wieczora, na kilka godzin zaledwie przed chwilą przeznaczoną na danie strzału, podczas gdy prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl składali sobie nawzajem życzenia, Alcyd Pierdeux, zamknięty w swej pracowni w Baltimore, wydał okrzyk czerwonoskórego w napadzie szału. Potem zerwał się raptownie od stołu, pokrytego arkuszami papieru zamazanego formułami algebraicznemi i zawołał: – Ten łotr Maston!… To mi dopiero bydlę!… Omało mi mózg nie usechł ze ślęczenia nad tym jego problematem!… I jak ja tego wpierw nie odkryłem… Do miliona kroćset dyabłów… Gdybym wiedział, gdzie się on obecnie znajduje, zaprosiłbym go na kolacyjkę i wypilibyśmy kieliszek szampana w chwili, w której zagrzmi jego dyabelska machina!” „Stary dyabeł!… Musiał być pod kieliszkiem w chwili, gdy robił swe obliczenia!… A jednak to był warunek sine qua non – lub sine conon (armata), jakby u nas w Szkole powiedziano!”